A New Chapter
by Pizzarainbows
Summary: Merlin and Arthur both start their school year at Camelot High School. Arthur and Merlin, complete opposites yet somehow the same. Merthur, TONS OF FLUFF later on.
1. Chapter 1

**First hellos. Or at least somewhat of a hello.**

The alarm had just gone off with a loud _BEEP_ before Merlin slowly, _very_ slowly rolled out of bed to end up lying on the floor. He would have fallen back asleep if it wasn't for his mother who opened his door and

pulled him up to get dressed. He dressed himself in some dark brown pants, a red shirt, brown pleather jacket, a blue neckerchief, and a pair of light brown combat boots. He trudged down the stairs to the smell of warm cookies. He ate his breakfast,  
/shouldered on his backpack and he was out the door.

* * *

Arthur woke with a start to his sister pounding on the door shouting at him to get up.

"Arthur! Get up right now or else we'll be late for the first day of Freshmanyear!" Morgana hissed.

"I'll get up as soon as you stop trying to break my door down!" Arthur retaliated wondering how Morgana always awoke before him. He could hear the sounds of Morgana's footsteps slowly starting to quiet down.

 _I suppose I have to get up now._

Arthue groaned as he slowly put on his clothes before heading towards the kitchen. Before he could even get a piece of toast, Morgana was hauling him out of the kitchen to the bus stop. He protested but stopped as soon as he felt her long claws _(or nails)_ dig  
/into his skin.

* * *

Merlin got on the bus and plopped down next to Gwen. His friend.

"So, you ready?" Gwen chirped.

"Oh well I don't know, how can I _not_ be excited to get up at five in the morning and come home and do homework until three in the morning?"

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. You know what I mean."

"Ok fine I guess I am a little excited but not ready. Eighth to Freshman. It feels weird."

"I know what you mean." Gwen and Merlin turned towards the new voice.

"Oh hey Morgana!" Said Merlin.

"Hey. Mind if I squish in between you guys?"

"No." Merlin and Gwen said in unison.

"Wow. Never thought you'd have friends."

"My brother! This is Merlin and Gwen. And guys, this is my brother Arthur."

"Hi! Isn't it a great day for learning?!" Merlin said sarcastically.

Arthur just looked at Merlin with a look that clearly said _are you crazy no it's not I think you're very weird._

"Well I guess someone doesn't know how to identify sarcasm."

Morgana, Merlin, and Gwen chatted endlessly on the way while Arthurjust stared out the window.

* * *

Arthur was too busy playing on his phone to notice that Merlin was walking this way untilhe bumped into himon the way from the lunch line.

"Hey watch where you're going you prat!" Merlin barked.

"You watch where you're going you idiot" Arthur retaliated.

"I was watching where I was going but you were playing on your phone and it was too late for me to step aside!"

"Not my fault you're clumsy."

"Prat!" With that Merlin went back to the lunch line to get another tray of food.

"Idiot!" Arthur mumbled as he continued his way to where Gwen and Morgana sat. A few minutes later, Merlin came to their table and sat down.

"Ugh, you sit here?" Arthur asked annoyingly.

"Well they are my friends and I got no-one else so yeah. Keep up prat!"

"I am not a prat I'll have you know!"

Merlin snorted. "Sure."

"You guys...okay there?" Gwen said uncertainly.

"Just fine" Arthur said.

"Yup." They continued to eat lunch together but Merlin and Arthue tried not to talk to each other as much as possible. They were in the middle of a conversation about Doctor Who ships when the bell rang. They headed off to their separate classes. Or,  
/at least that's what Merlin thought until he walked into the classroom.

* * *

Arthur walked into his Biology class to see Merlin also standing in there. _This is gonna be a long year_.

"Hello class. I am you're Biology teacher Professor Gaius or just call me Gaius."

Gaius was an old man that looked like he was in his late 50s to early 60s. He had white hair that stopped at his shoulder and an intimidating eyebrow raise whenever students were not behaving or if he thought something was going on.

"Today I will assign you your partners for the year and no you may not switch. Because today is the first day of school, I want you and your partner to get to know each otherand tomorrow we will start our lessons. Here's the sheet where the partnering  
/a are listed when you have found your partner, you can go find a table and start chatting or whatever it is that you kids to these days."

 _Valient and Nimueh_

 _Freya and Mordred_

 _Sophia and Katie_

 _Arthur and Merlin_

 _Hold on. What?! Merlin. My partner is Merlin?! A very long year indeed._ He looked around to find Merlin and saw him sitting by himself near a window that looked over to the hills outside of their high school. He walked over and sat next across  
/from Merlin.

"Hey go find you're own seat. This is saved for my par- oh. You can't be my partner. This is outrageous."

"My thoughts exactly. So,partner-"

"No. Just Merlin. Partner sounds weird."

"Ok then _Mer_ lin. Tell me about yourself."

Merlin snorted. "No way am I opening myself up to a prat!"

"Again, I am not a prat!"

"Fine. Then you're a clotpole!"

"What the hell is a clotpole?!"

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yes you! Are you deaf as well as stupid!"

"I am not the one who spilled their food all over the other!" Arthur said gesturing to himself.

"Whatever." They sat in silence for a good amount of time until the bell rang and they both ran out the door.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur were by the lockers getting ready to go home when Merlin was talking to Jonas gesturing with his hands, Arthur found the exact moment to piss off Merlin. Merlin had his hands in frontof him when Arthur

came over and plopped his books into his arms.

"Hey!"

Arthur ignored him.

"Hey!" Merlin tried a little louder while Jonas scurried away.

Arthur continued to ignore him.

"Hey!" Merlin shouted as he dropped the books with a satisfying _thump._

"What the hell was _that_ for?!" Arthur shouted back.

" _That_ was for treating me like a servant- bookshelf- thing! Which I am not! You do realize there is a space above your damn locker where you can put these things!"

"Yes I _do_ realize that but at least the locker is strong enough to hold the books. You can't-"

"I'll have you know" Merlin interrupted, "that I am perfectly capable of such things!"

"Aww, is weak wittle Merlin mad?" Arthur said mockingly making baby faces.

"Yes, the _weak wittle Merlin_ is mad! Who wouldn't be after somebody treats them like a shelf!"

"Beats me."

"You are such a _prat!"_

 _"And you are such an idiot!"_

They were both yelling now but they were at least in an empty hallway. The bell rang and they both turned on each other and walked the opposite way.

" _prat."_ Merlin murmured as he turned away the same time Arthur murmured " _idiot"_ as he turned away.


	2. Happy Prat Day

Merlin woke up to the sound of his phone going off. _Threeo'clock?! Who the hell is calling me at three A.M.?!_

 _"' ''_ lo?" Merlin said groggily.

"Hey! It's Gwen!"

"Whatthe hell are you doing calling me at three in morning"

"Calling you to remind you that today is Arthur's birthday!"

"So?"

"So! What do you mean 'so'! You've got to get him something! We all did!"

"And by 'we' you mean-"

"Me, Morgana, Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Kay, the lot. So you have to get him one too."

"But-"

"Look, I don't care about your little feud with him so you can just get him something small."

"I don't even know what he likes!" Merlin tried to protest.

"Don't try that. I'll tell you what he wants. He wants one of those, you know, fancy bookbags made of leather with the side pockets inside and outside."

"Which one?"

"You remember when we were shopping at Macy's for a gift for Morgana? And we saw that bag?"

"That one?!"

"That's like, super duper expensive!"

"Could you try? I could give you a loan?"

Merlin inhaled sharply "Nah nah it's ok il go and see Macy's is still open."

"Great! And again I am so sorry to bother you this early! Anyways good night! Or uhh...morning. Bye!"

Merlin put on a pair of jeans and a somewhat decent shirt and got in his car to Macy's. To his surprise, it was still open and he went inside. Truth be told, he was only with a handful of other people. Merlin look around for about thirty minutes until  
/he found it. _300 bucks. Are you kidding me?! I bet they just made me get it cuz I didn't sign up for one after._

"Hello?" He said over the counter.

"Oh hello! Sorry to keep you waiting!"

"Oh no that's fine! Umm I wanna check this out." He said handing the bookbag to her.

"Oh what a lovely choice! That'll be 300. Credit card?"

"Yeah"

"Ok hold on...ok just swipe your card there. So what brings you here this early or late?"

"Someone's birthday and I forgot. He's not really my friend but my friends made me so here I am." He said gesturing to himself.

"Ok. Well here you go! Have a nice day slash night!"

"Thanks you too." He walked to his car and drove back home with blurry vision. He was so tired that he didn't even bother to change out of his clothes and just collapsed and fell asleep on his couch.

* * *

He woke up by falling off his couch to his alarm screeching in his ear.

"Agh...'s morning already? Erfh."

 _Time to get ready I guess._

Merling groggily got ready for the day and without noticing, out on a red converse and a blue one. He went out the door and onto the bus.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Arthur! Happy birthday to you!" They all sang to him at his locker while he pretended to wipe away a tear.

"Thanks guys!"

They all have him their presents, a hug, and then they went to their classes.

"Here you go prat."

Arthur took the box and opened it. A small gasp escaped his mouth.

"Um hello? Prat?"

"Oh yes hello. It's just- you- you got me this?" Arthur said with lure disbelief in his words.

"Uhh yes. Slow are you?"

"No! It's just- thank you."

"Wow a 'thank you'. For me? Thanks and no problem."

"Why are you wearing different colored shoes?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not-" he stopped mid-sentence as he looked down at his shoes.

"Are you going to answer?"

"Ok fine. I got up at three in the morning after Gwen called me so I could go to Macy's and buy you the stupid bookbag. Then I somehow fell asleep on my couch and was too tired to pay attention to anything so I put on some shoes and didn't pay any attention  
/so...yeah."

"Well you're a jumped-up dung beetle!"

"What in the hell is that?"

"It's you you idiot"

"Clotpole."

"Clotpole. That's new."

"Whatever. Enjoy your gift."

"I will. And Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Merlin walked away to his first class while Arthur stayed behind and put his books into his new bookbag. _Huh. Three in the morning for a gift._


	3. So Original

Start writing your story


	4. First Hellos ish

The alarm had just gone off with a loud _BEEP_ before Merlin slowly, _very_ slowly rolled out of bed to end up lying on the floor. He would have fallen back asleep if it wasn't for his mother who opened his door and  
pulled him up to get dressed. He dressed himself in some dark brown pants, a red shirt, brown pleather jacket, a blue neckerchief, and a pair of light brown combat boots. He trudged down the stairs to the smell of warm cookies. He ate his breakfast,  
shouldered on his backpack and he was out the door. 

* * *

Arthur woke with a start to his sister pounding on the door shouting at him to get up.

"Arthur! Get up right now or else we'll be late for the first day of Freshmanyear!" Morgana hissed.

"I'll get up as soon as you stop trying to break my door down!" Arthur retaliated wondering how Morgana always awoke before him. He could hear the sounds of Morgana's footsteps slowly starting to quiet down.

 _I suppose I have to get up now._

 __

Arthue groaned as he slowly put on his clothes before heading towards the kitchen. Before he could even get a piece of toast, Morgana was hauling him out of the kitchen to the bus stop. He protested but stopped as soon as he felt her long claws _(or nails)_ dig  
into his skin. 

* * *

Merlin got on the bus and plopped down next to Gwen. His friend.

"So, you ready?" Gwen chirped.

"Oh well I don't know, how can I _not_ be excited to get up at five in the morning and come home and do homework until three in the morning?"

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. You know what I mean."

"Ok fine I guess I am a little excited but not ready. Eighth to Freshman. It feels weird."

"I know what you mean." Gwen and Merlin turned towards the new voice.

"Oh hey Morgana!" Said Merlin.

"Hey. Mind if I squish in between you guys?"

"No." Merlin and Gwen said in unison.

"Wow. Never thought you'd have friends."

"My brother! This is Merlin and Gwen. And guys, this is my brother Arthur."

"Hi! Isn't it a great day for learning?!" Merlin said sarcastically.

Arthur just looked at Merlin with a look that clearly said _are you crazy no it's not I think you're very weird._

 __

"Well I guess someone doesn't know how to identify sarcasm."

Morgana, Merlin, and Gwen chatted endlessly on the way while Arthurjust stared out the window. 

* * *

Arthur was too busy playing on his phone to notice that Merlin was walking this way untilhe bumped into himon the way from the lunch line.

"Hey watch where you're going you prat!" Merlin barked.

"You watch where you're going you idiot" Arthur retaliated.

"I was watching where I was going but you were playing on your phone and it was too late for me to step aside!"

"Not my fault you're clumsy."

"Prat!" With that Merlin went back to the lunch line to get another tray of food.

"Idiot!" Arthur mumbled as he continued his way to where Gwen and Morgana sat. A few minutes later, Merlin came to their table and sat down.

"Ugh, you sit here?" Arthur asked annoyingly.

"Well they are my friends and I got no-one else so yeah. Keep up prat!"

"I am not a prat I'll have you know!"

Merlin snorted. "Sure."

"You guys...okay there?" Gwen said uncertainly.

"Just fine" Arthur said.

"Yup." They continued to eat lunch together but Merlin and Arthue tried not to talk to each other as much as possible. They were in the middle of a conversation about Doctor Who ships when the bell rang. They headed off to their separate classes. Or,  
at least that's what Merlin thought until he walked into the classroom. 

* * *

Arthur walked into his Biology class to see Merlin also standing in there. _This is gonna be a long year_.

"Hello class. I am you're Biology teacher Professor Gaius or just call me Gaius."

Gaius was an old man that looked like he was in his late 50s to early 60s. He had white hair that stopped at his shoulder and an intimidating eyebrow raise whenever students were not behaving or if he thought something was going on.

"Today I will assign you your partners for the year and no you may not switch. Because today is the first day of school, I want you and your partner to get to know each otherand tomorrow we will start our lessons. Here's the sheet where the partnering  
a are listed when you have found your partner, you can go find a table and start chatting or whatever it is that you kids to these days."

 _Valient and Nimueh_

 __

 _Freya and Mordred_

 __

 _Sophia and Katie_

 __

 _Arthur and Merlin_

 __

 _Hold on. What?! Merlin. My partner is Merlin?! A very long year indeed._ He looked around to find Merlin and saw him sitting by himself near a window that looked over to the hills outside of their high school. He walked over and sat next across  
from Merlin.

"Hey go find you're own seat. This is saved for my par- oh. You can't be my partner. This is outrageous."

"My thoughts exactly. So,partner-"

"No. Just Merlin. Partner sounds weird."

"Ok then _Mer_ lin. Tell me about yourself."

Merlin snorted. "No way am I opening myself up to a prat!"

"Again, I am not a prat!"

"Fine. Then you're a clotpole!"

"What the hell is a clotpole?!"

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yes you! Are you deaf as well as stupid!"

"I am not the one who spilled their food all over the other!" Arthur said gesturing to himself.

"Whatever." They sat in silence for a good amount of time until the bell rang and they both ran out the door. 

* * *

Merlin and Arthur were by the lockers getting ready to go home when Merlin was talking to Jonas gesturing with his hands, Arthur found the exact moment to piss off Merlin. Merlin had his hands in frontof him when Arthur  
came over and plopped his books into his arms.

"Hey!"

Arthur ignored him.

"Hey!" Merlin tried a little louder while Jonas scurried away.

Arthur continued to ignore him.

"Hey!" Merlin shouted as he dropped the books with a satisfying _thump._

 __

"What the hell was _that_ for?!" Arthur shouted back.

" _That_ was for treating me like a servant- bookshelf- thing! Which I am not! You do realize there is a space above your damn locker where you can put these things!"

"Yes I _do_ realize that but at least the locker is strong enough to hold the books. You can't-"

"I'll have you know" Merlin interrupted, "that I am perfectly capable of such things!"

"Aww, is weak wittle Merlin mad?" Arthur said mockingly making baby faces.

"Yes, the _weak wittle Merlin_ is mad! Who wouldn't be after somebody treats them like a shelf!"

"Beats me."

"You are such a _prat!"_

 __

 _"And you are such an idiot!"_

 __

They were both yelling now but they were at least in an empty hallway. The bell rang and they both turned on each other and walked the opposite way.

" _prat."_ Merlin murmured as he turned away the same time Arthur murmured " _idiot"_ as he turned away.

 _  
_


End file.
